Yoshi (personaggio)
Questa pagina riguarda il personaggio specifico Yoshi. Se invece stavi cercando la specie, vedi qui. Yoshi è un dinosauro verde chiaro che fa la sua prima apparizione in Super Mario World. È un abitante originario dell'Isola Yoshi, che ora vive nel Regno dei Funghi. È un alleato di Mario e un suo grande amico, ed è anche una efficientissima cavalcatura. Appartiene alla specie degli "Yoshis". Possiede una lunghissima lingua che usa per ingoiare pressoché qualsiasi cosa, per poi lanciarla attraverso delle Uova. Un'altra delle sue abilità è il Salto Svolazzante, che gli permette di darsi una spinta con i piedi in aria per fluttuare. Ha una controparte infantile, che compare solo in Paper Mario: Il Portale Millenario: Miniyoshi. Nintendo ha rilasciato diversi giochi solo su Yoshi, come la serie Yoshi's Island, Yoshi's Story e Yoshi's Woolly World. Aspetto fisico Yoshi è un piccolo dinosauro con la pelle verde chiaro e porta sempre delle scarpe arancioni simili a quelle di Mario. Ha due piccole braccia, la pancia, il petto e le guance bianchi. Sulla schiena ha un guscio rosso simile a quello dei Koopa Troopa, che funge da sella. Ha un grosso muso tondo, due grandi occhi azzurri, una cresta arancione sulla nuca e una piccola coda verde. La specie di Yoshi ha colori tutti diversi, (tra cui rosso, verde, giallo, azzurro, marrone, bianco, nero, blu, rosa e arancione) e il più comune è lo Yoshi Verde. Sviluppo All'inizio, Shigeru Miyamoto voleva creare una cavalcatura per Mario fin dai tempi di Super Mario Bros., ma ciò non fu attuato. Inizialmente, Yoshi doveva essere una specie di Koopa, con il guscio come sella, ma visto che Super Mario World era ambientato nella Terra dei Dinosauri, si pensò a lui come una creatura preistorica. Il suo nome deriva da Yoshio Sakamoto, il co-creatore di Metroid, molto amico di Miyamoto. Storia ''Super Mario World'' In Super Mario World, Yoshi sv olge la funzione di aiutante e si può incontare subito nel primo livello di gioco. Quando Mario è in sella al dinosauro, può dargli un colpetto sulla testa per fargli inghiottire frutti e nemici. Inoltre, Yoshi può ottenere un potenziamento se mangia alcuni tipi di Koopa Troopa: Se mangia un Koopa Rosso può sputare tre palle di fuoco contemporaneamente, se mangia un Koopa Blu gli spuntano delle ali sulla schiena che gli consentono di volare fino a quando non sputa il guscio o lo ingoia, se mangia un Koopa Giallo può creare onde d'urto toccando il terreno, in modo da sconfiggere i nemici vicini. Ovviamente il metodo più semplice per sconfiggerli resta saltare loro sopra. Non può però essere portato nelle fortezze dei boss o nelle Case dei Boo, in quanto Mario scende automaticamente da lui prima di entrare. Nei livelli dello Star World, Mario può portare con sè un Baby Yoshi rosso, giallo o blu e deve fargli mangiare 5 nemici o oggetti, oppure una Stella per farlo diventare adulto. Nel primo mondo è possibile visitare dall'esterno la sua casa. ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars In questo gioco di ruolo del 1996 Mario può arrivare sull'Isola Yoshi tramite il Pipe Vault: non è obbligatorio arrivare sull'isola, ma completarla può aiutare i personaggi nelle battaglie. Yoshi (verde) è l'unico degli Yoshi dell'isola a capire la lingua degli umani: Mario può saltargli in groppa e a quel punto potrà capire anche gli altri Yoshi grazie alla traduzione del nuovo amico. Insieme Mario e Yoshi possono partecipare ad una corsa contro uno Yoshi bullo e, se la vincono, Mario potrà usufruire dei Biscotti Yoshi nelle battaglie. L'effetto è quello di chiamare Yoshi a dare una mano attaccando un nemico. ''Super Mario 64 ]]In ''Super Mario 64 Yoshi ha un ruolo molto marginale e si può incontrare solo dopo aver preso 120 Superstelle. Si trova sul tetto del Castello di Peach e quando si va da lui, il dinosauro donerà 100 vite a Mario per ringraziarlo di aver liberato il castello da Bowser, dopodichè se ne andrà e non si potrà più vedere nemmeno se si risale sul tetto. '' che pronuncia la frase con l'errore di stampa.]] ''Super Mario 64 DS'' Nel remake per DS di Super Mario 64, Yoshi non ricopre più un ruolo marginale ed è uno fra i quattro personaggi giocabili, e l'unico utilizzabile sin dall'inizio. Inizierà la ricerca delle Superstelle nei mondi creati da Bowser per andare a salvare i suoi amici rinchiusi dietro alcune porte. Le sue mosse sono le stesse degli altri personaggi, ma invece di tirare pugni, Yoshi utilizzerà la sua lingua per mangiare alcuni nemici e trasformarli in uova, che si possono successivamente lanciare. Inoltre può rimanere sospeso in aria per un po', ma non usa mosse come il Salto a Parete, la piroetta in aria di Luigi e non può distruggere i blocchi, quando si trasforma in Mega Yoshi tramite il Super Fungo può tirare di nuovo i pugni. È l'unico che non può sconfiggere i Boo, in quanto "Solo le persone con i baffi possono farlo" (ovvero Mario, Luigi e Wario). Dopo aver preso 8 Superstelle, il dinosauro verde potrà andare in un quadro a sconfiggere Goomboss e salvare così Mario. Se prende un Fiore Potenza, Yoshi è in grado di sputare fuoco per un breve periodo di tempo, sconfiggendo molti nemici. È ritenuto da molti fan il personaggio principale di questo gioco (in particolare dai suoi fan, probabilmente perché è il personaggio con cui si inizia il gioco), ma in realtà non è cosi visto che l'unico che può affrontare il boss finale (ovvero Bowser) è Mario. ''Super Mario Sunshine'' Yoshi ritorna in Super Mario Sunshine come aiutante e può essere cavalcato. Si trova in un uovo e per farlo schiudere bisogna portargli il frutto che viene indicato: una volta portato, l'uovo si schiuderà e il dinosauro uscirà di vari colori (verde, rosa, viola, arancione) a seconda del frutto. Quando si è in sella a Yoshi, è possibile sputare uno speciale succo (Succo di Yoshi) in grado di stordire i nemici o trasformare i Boo Rosa in piattaforme, ma è anche in grado di sciogliere della sostanza che blocca alcuni tubi. Questo succo però è limitato e per prenderne di nuovo è necessario mangiare un altro frutto. Se cade in acqua, il dinosauro diventerà verde e scomparirà subito dopo. È l'unica creatura in grado di mangiare gli Sleeping Boo ed è quindi utile nell'Hotel Delfino. ''New Super Mario Bros. In questo gioco non compare nella modalità avventura, ma si può comunque vederlo in un minigioco. Super Mario Galaxy In questo gioco Yoshi non compare come personaggio giocabile ma può essere scelto come icona per i file. Inoltre, nella Galassia Polvere di Stelle, c'è un pianeta in legno con la sua faccia (a cui si giunge solo tramite la Stella Lancio di uno Sfavillotto Ghiotto) e dalle sue "narici", esce una sorta di fumo che causa danni al giocatore: sconfiggendo tutti i Goomba che si trovano sul pianeta apparirà una Superstella segreta di nome "Yoshi qui?!?". Si trova anche un pianeta uguale a un'uovo di Yoshi verde, nella Galassia Uovo. Super Mario Galaxy 2 '']]Qui compare per la prima volta nella Galassia Isola Yoshi, ed è prigioniero di Kamek, che lo tiene intrappolato in una barriera magica. Per liberarlo Mario deve prima sconfiggere il Magikoopa, e poi rompere il suo uovo. Yoshi salterà fuori e ringrazierà Mario per averlo liberato. Dopo aver completato il livello ''Yoshi in Cattività, il piccolo dinosauro comparirà sull'Astronave Mario, in cima al grande naso del veicolo, con grande stupore da parte dello Sfavillotto Lume. Si rivela un alleato importante in questo gioco, perchè compare non solo nella galassia finale, ma anche nel Generatore Galattico di Bowser, il livello con l'ultima battaglia con Bowser, per aiutare il più possibile l'idraulico. Il suo aiuto è fondamentale anche per sconfiggere il Megarobot Martellante di Bowser Jr.. È sua anche la casetta sul primo pianeta del livello Discolone sul Pianetino nella Galassia Isola Sospesa, su cui ha affitto un messaggio sulla porta. In questo gioco Yoshi ha tre trasformazioni: Yoshi Luce, Yoshi Bolla e Yoshi Scatto, per trasformarsi nelle quali ha bisogno di certi frutti magici. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii e U In questo gioco svolge lo stesso ruolo di ''Super Mario World, solo che è più raro, inoltre mangiando i gusci non ottiene poteri ma può svolazzare, cosa che nel gioco per SNES non era possibile. ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' Yoshi appare per la volta come protagonista in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, insieme a Baby Mario. In questo gioco lui e il piccolo Mario devono salvare Baby Luigi, rapito dal perfido Kamek, servo di Baby Bowser. Kamek ha rapito Baby Luigi perché sapeva che da grandi i piccoli idraulici avrebbero ostacolato i piani di Bowser. In realtà Kamek vuole rapire anche Baby Mario, perciò Yoshi dovrà proteggerlo con tutte le sue forze. ''Mario & Luigi: Fratelli nel tempo'' In Mario & Luigi: Fratelli nel Tempo Yoshi appare nell'Isola Yoshi insieme ad altri suoi simili. Durante gli eventi del gioco, gli Shroob buttano nell'isola un uovo, e gli Yoshi lo utilizzarono come attrazione turistica. Ma quando l'uovo si schiuse e venne rivelato il suo contenuto, gli Yoshi vennero mangiati da Yoob mentre altri (come quelli visti all'arrivo nell'isola) si nascosero. A partire da quando i Mario Bros. sono stati mangiati da Yoob, gli Yoshi sono divenuti validi aiutanti dei fratelli: infatti, essi spostano dei massi per liberare delle vie e per sconfiggere l'Ovaccione. ''Yoshi's Story In questo gioco gli Yoshi sono gli unici protagonisti e devono liberare il loro mondo da Baby Bowser. Compaiono Yoshi Rosso, Yoshi Blu, Yoshi Nero, Yoshi Azzurro, Yoshi Rosa, Yoshi Giallo e il normale Yoshi, il quale predilige fra i frutti l'Anguria. Yoshi's Island DS'' e Yoshi's New Island Sia in Yoshi's Island DS e sia in Yoshi's New Island,Yoshi ha lo stesso ruolo di protagonista di Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. ''Yoshi's Woolly World Appare in questo gioco in cui è il protagonista che va comandato per salvare la sua specie. Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World Compie le stesse azioni del suo predecessore siccome è il suo remake. Curiosità *In ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island appare un tipo di Yoshi molto raro: lo Yoshi Marrone, che appare raramente anche in altri giochi. *''Super Mario 64'' è l'unico gioco in cui Yoshi c'è (camei minori esclusi) ma non è calvalcabile. **Sempre in questo gioco quando parla, è presente un errore di battitura, infatti dice <<''Mario!!! It that really you??? (...)>> invece di <<''Mario!!! Is that really you???? (...)>>. *''Super Mario 64 DS'' è l'unico gioco (esclusi quelli della serie Yoshi) in cui Yoshi è un personaggio giocabile anziché aiutante. *Molti fan credono che Yoshi sia fidanzato con Strutzi. Questo dettaglio, tuttavia, non è stato mai confermato ufficialmente. *In Super Mario Galaxy 2, nella Galassia Isola Sospesa, il cartello della casa Yoshi sarà firmato con il suo nome, ma durante la sfida della Cometa Burlona, Yoshi si firma come "Yoshi il Dragone Spaziale". *Inizialmente, Yoshi doveva essere una sottospecie di Koopa, infatti la sella doveva essere il suo Guscio. *Molti credono che l'attuale Yoshi sia lo stesso di Yoshi's Island, in realtà è un suo parente (forse il nipote). *In Mario Party DS è l'unico personaggio che non gioisce dicendo "I am a Superstar!" *Shigeru Miyamoto aveva sempre desiderato di creare un animale cavalcabile per Mario, e pensava di metterlo già a partire dal primo gioco della serie di Mario, ma siccome non vi erano abbastanza sprite disponibili nel NES dovette aspettare ancora qualche anno. **Sempre lo stesso Miyamoto ha inoltre rivelato che, in Super Mario World, per far tirare fuori la lingua a Yoshi per mangiare oggetti o nemici, Mario gli tira un pugno sulla testa. es:Yoshi da:Yoshi nl:Yoshi pt-br:Yoshi en:Yoshi (character) ja:ヨッシー fr:Yoshi de:Yoshi (Charakter) ru:Йоши no:Yoshi pl:Yoshi Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Yoshi Categoria:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Categoria:Super Mario Sunshine Categoria:Super Mario 64 DS Categoria:Super Mario 64 Categoria:Super Mario World Categoria:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Categoria:Mario Party 3 Categoria:Mario Party 8 Categoria:Mario Party 9 Categoria:Mario Kart DS Categoria:Mario Kart Wii Categoria:Mario Kart 7 Categoria:Super Mario Kart Categoria:Mario Tennis Open Categoria:Mario Sports Mix Categoria:Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Categoria:Mario Kart 64 Categoria:Mario Party Categoria:Mario Party 2 Categoria:Mario Slam Basketball Categoria:Yoshi Touch & Go Categoria:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Categoria:New Super Mario Bros. U Categoria:Yoshi's Island DS Categoria:Yoshi's Story Categoria:Yoshi's Universal Gravitation Categoria:Yoshi's Safari Categoria:Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici Categoria:Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici Invernali Categoria:Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici di Londra Categoria:Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici di Londra 2012 Categoria:Personaggi di Super Mario 64 DS Categoria:Personaggi di Super Mario Sunshine Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Kart 8 Categoria:Mario Kart 8 Categoria:Mario Party: Island Tour Categoria:Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici Invernali di Sochi 2014 Categoria:Personaggi di Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici Invernali di Sochi 2014 Categoria:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Party: Island Tour Categoria:Personaggi di Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Categoria:Alleati in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Categoria:Personaggi di Yoshi's Story Categoria:Personaggi di Super Mario Galaxy 2 Categoria:Mario Party Advance Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Sports Mix Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Slam Basketball Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Party 10 Categoria:Mario Party 10 Categoria:Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle Categoria:Personaggi di Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle Categoria:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Categoria:Mario Tennis Aces Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Tennis Aces Categoria:Mario Party 7 Categoria:Mario Party 6 Categoria:Mario Party 5 Categoria:Mario Party 4 Categoria:Mario Party DS Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Party Advance Categoria:Mario Party-e Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Party-e Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Party 5 Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Party 4 Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Party 6 Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Party 7 Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Party 8 Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Party 9 Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Party: Star Rush Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Party: The Top 100 Categoria:Mario Party: Star Rush Categoria:Mario Party: The Top 100 Categoria:Paper Mario: Il Portale Millenario Categoria:Super Paper Mario Categoria:Paper Mario Categoria:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Categoria:Paper Mario: Color Splash Categoria:Personaggi di Paper Mario: Il Portale Millenario Categoria:Personaggi di Paper Mario Categoria:Personaggi di Paper Mario: Color Splash Categoria:Personaggi di Paper Mario: Sticker Star Categoria:Personaggi di Super Paper Mario Categoria:Personaggi di Super Mario Odyssey Categoria:Super Mario Odyssey Categoria:Personaggi di Super Mario 64 Categoria:Mario Smash Football Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Smash Football Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Strikers Charged Football Categoria:Mario Strikers Charged Football Categoria:Mario Superstar Baseball Categoria:Mario Super Sluggers Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Superstar Baseball Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Super Sluggers Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Sports Superstars Categoria:Mario Sports Superstars Categoria:Minecraft: Wii U Edition Categoria:Minecraft: Nintendo Switch Edition Categoria:Mario's Tennis Categoria:Personaggi di Mario's Tennis Categoria:Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64) Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64) Categoria:Mario Tennis (Game Boy Color) Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Tennis (Game Boy Color) Categoria:Mario Power Tennis (Nintendo GameCube) Categoria:Mario Power Tennis (Game Boy Advance) Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Power Tennis (Game Boy Advance) Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Power Tennis (Nintendo GameCube) Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Tennis Open Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash Categoria:Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash Categoria:Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Categoria:Mario Golf: World Tour Categoria:Mario Golf: Advance Tour Categoria:Mario Golf (Nintendo 64) Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Golf: World Tour Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Golf: Advance Tour Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Golf (Game Boy Color) Categoria:Mario Golf (Game Boy Color) Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Golf (Nintendo 64) Categoria:Personaggi di Super Mario Kart Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Kart 64 Categoria:Mario Kart: Super Circuit Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Kart: Super Circuit Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Kart DS Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Kart Wii Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Kart 7 Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Party DS Categoria:Yoshi's New Island Categoria:Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 Categoria:Yoshi's Woolly World Categoria:Personaggi di Yoshi's Safari Categoria:Personaggi di Yoshi Touch & Go Categoria:Personaggi di Yoshi's Woolly World Categoria:Personaggi di Yoshi's New Island Categoria:Personaggi di Yoshi's Island DS Categoria:Personaggi di Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 Categoria:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Scagnozzi di Bowser Categoria:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Categoria:Mario & Luigi: Viaggio al Centro di Bowser Categoria:Mario & Luigi: Viaggio al Centro di Bowser + Le avventure di Bowser Junior Categoria:Mario & Luigi: Fratelli nel Tempo Categoria:Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Categoria:Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. Categoria:Personaggi di Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Categoria:Personaggi di Mario & Luigi: Viaggio al Centro di Bowser + Le avventure di Bowser Junior Categoria:Personaggi di Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Scagnozzi di Bowser Categoria:Personaggi di Mario & Luigi: Viaggio al Centro di Bowser Categoria:Personaggi di Mario & Luigi: Fratelli nel Tempo Categoria:Personaggi di Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Categoria:Personaggi di Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. Categoria:Super Mario All-Stars Categoria:Personaggi di Super Mario All-Stars Categoria:Personaggi di New Super Mario Bros. U Categoria:Personaggi di New Super Mario Bros. Wii Categoria:Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici di Rio 2016 Categoria:Personaggi di Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici Invernali Categoria:Personaggi di Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici di Rio 2016 Categoria:Personaggi di Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici di Londra 2012 Categoria:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoria:Super Smash Bros. per Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Categoria:Super Smash Bros. Melee Categoria:Super Smash Bros. Categoria:Personaggi di Super Smash Bros. per Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Categoria:Personaggi di Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoria:Personaggi di Super Smash Bros. Melee Categoria:Personaggi di Super Smash Bros. Categoria:Super Mario Party Categoria:Personaggi di Super Mario Party Categoria:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Categoria:Personaggi di Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Categoria:Yoshi's Crafted World Categoria:Personaggi di Yoshi's Crafted World Categoria:Mario Kart Tour Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Kart Tour